Patch Note 1.0.94
Here is the google translation of the korean patch note. Need a lot of correction. Original: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/586651 # Important O update has been applied to the New World. O motivation system has been deleted. Do not need any more motivation to fight real poultices held motivated and bags exceeding the maximum it will be paid in terms of real gold. O The UI of the new design has been applied. O real system remains have been removed in accordance with the exploration deleted. O expedition has been deleted. Visitors are reorganized into a better future content will be released again. # Hero combination O hero combining features have been added. In the book, you'll find information about heroes in combination hero. O determined in accordance with the heroes involved in the battle when combined with the special effect will be applied to all the heroes of the battlefield. O hero combinations buff will be applied in all the battles except the Colosseum battles. O regular combat, the break of this level will be configured in combination with the heroes are involved. O In this configuration combinations are endless war with heroes placed in each camp. O Even if the hero is a hero to configure the combination of death combined effect is maintained. # Hero O You can now reborn a hero to six seasons. Even five seasons beginning in reincarnation does not outline the changes. O hero has been changed to increase the maximum level according to the rebirth stage. - Season 1: level 50 - Season 2: level 60 - Season 3: level 70 - Season 4: level 80 - Season 5: level 90 - Season 6: level 100 ※ When the hero has changed according to the policy level exceeds the maximum level, but keep the existing level is no longer the experience acquired. # Hero O new seven seasons myth hero Dark Cloud monarch Indiana, the mail may be purchased from Nelly funny. O Hearts employment, employment integer legend, is the Supreme Commander ride from Diamond tickets, Ludwig, you can hire Tutankhamun. O You can hire a castle 6 Doppelganger employment at a premium. Doppelganger can be used as the material of legends descended on behalf of another hero. O Evolution now pays 500 experience just as you would any other documentation material in the synthesis Heroes Season 1 Heroes of the material. # Top of Chaos Top o the difficulty of chaos has been extended to 50 floors. O new layer of the tower of chaos, you can obtain a 120-level general equipment, ethereal equipment. O The real poultices that were paid a bonus reward at the top of Chaos has changed Orichalcum. Myth # Raid O powerful myth heroes reveal the true nature to test your strength! Reid myth is new content with powerful mythical hero, grab the battle by himself or in cooperation with other players. O Easy, difficulties, challenges exist and Easy modes, if you kill the boss of difficulty modes to obtain compensation. Kill the boss many times but can not, compensation is paid only once a week. O No Boss challenge mode can be treated, the ranking will be ranked on the server, depending on the total damage caused to the boss. Ranking is initialized every Thursday and will be paid compensation according to their ranking. O Ranking of the party when he challenges himself when he challenges jimyeo priced separately, compensation will be paid only once by the individual rankings and rankings of high-ranking party. O The myth raid and party members are used each person's anger, all party members will act at the same time. O myth Reid will join a total of 12 heroes. Up to four party members can participate in this, as more participants can be the hero that can be placed one player is reduced. O When you place a mythical hero of heroes, you can specify a variety of roles in his Guardian Angel. The role of the player, depending on the selected job guardian angels also vary. O The myth Reid fight enemies using the technology to obtain the 'Wrath of Angels'. When the angel of wrath is full, you can use the powerful technology to summon his guardian angel. # Legend (Xinhua) Equipment reorganization O Ratings in the legend / myth equipment is displayed. - Existing equipment level 80 legendary 2-star, 90 three-star level equipment is legendary, legendary 100-level equipment is a four-star Legends equipment. - The existing level of myth equipment 100 4-star, 110-level myth equipment is a 5-Myth equipment. O anymore legend / myth equipment and the NPC Milan car can not be sold to a mail Nelly funny. O bounty hunting, a rare treasure chest, that were paid by the endless war of courage - will be paid the same as the original. - The name of the device box of the legend could purchase a medal of existing vessels was changed to 2-star, 3-star, 4-star legends of the equipment box. - To purchase items as possible medal of courage [Equipment Box of 5 stars Legends has been added. - 2 stars, 3 stars, you can obtain the equipment box at the four-star Legends rare treasure chest in the 1-3 level in the same way as before. - New additions are 4-5 in the five-level rare treasure box, you can obtain the equipment box of six legendary castle. O The new five-six Legends equipment and St. legendary equipment has been added. New high-end devices are myths Reid, endless war, and obtained a reward or bounty hunting can be obtained from the sale in the shops 'New World Legends box' O Now the car to give Milan a medal of courage rather than replace tar-neck red gem that has changed. O The effect of Inscription Equipment legend / myth equipment has changed. - Damage increase effect only on passive Inscription of weapons apply. - Pitching / defense only to increase effectiveness of passive armor Inscription apply. - Gloves / only HP Increases Passive Inscription of shoe is applied. ※ does not change the effect of the already acquired items. O 110-level myth equipment "Crow Crew Ahmed - the hands of messengers," and the passive effect of "Nir sled tape" was up slightly. # Legend (Xinhua) equipment disassembly O If you disassemble the equipment legends and myths equipment may be acquired powder. [Rune powder will be spent on strengthening the legendary rune equipment and myths equipment. - General equipment can not be disassembled. General equipment, please do not catered for gold by selling! - The quantity of the powder to obtain runes, depending on the grade level of decomposition Inscription and equipment increased. # Rune strengthening and repair of equipment O Rune You can use the enhanced system to improve the passive technology imprinted on the legend / myth equipment. (General equipment runes not reinforced) O Rune gold has strengthened, new materials powder that is consumed with runseuton, Rune powder can be obtained through the decomposition equipment. O You can imprint a certain level or runes engraved enhanced when decreasing level of equipment, the very high levels can damage the instrument. O damaged equipment can be repaired by Dennis of Nottingham town and NPC dialogue. The repair cost will increase each time to repair. O Rune strengthening can be up to 30 levels. - 10 levels Starting failure imprinted level can be reduced. - Starting with 15 levels and equipment failure could damage, damaged equipment can be repaired conversation with Dennis. # Legend (Xinhua) Equipment Set O The special effects are given when installing multiple devices in the same grade mythical or legendary equipment. O There are a number of Set may be activated at the same time. # New Story O Chapter 4, just 4 - mixed fate has been released. 4 film is one level above 73 Chapter 3 players cleared to proceed. 4 If you just completed all the quests in Chapter 4 7 Season 6 Castle Hero you can get as a reward for 'Supreme Commander is a ride. O new sub-story 'examination of Muhsin' has been released. This story is more than 50 levels the player can proceed. - You can only acquire the hero of this story ring as a reward, it can be upgraded according to the story progresses. - The main character only ring can be mounted only strengthening the main character, disassemble, sell, discard, Inscription, strengthening rune is impossible. # Abyss of chaos O This 14-story abyss of chaos has been released. O abyss of chaos, difficulty and rewards have been adjusted as a whole. O Increases attack power is no more events to the abyss of chaos does not apply. # Infinite War O Weekly Ranking compensation has been changed. - No. 1: x2 equipment box of 6 pieces legend Province - 2-10 above: x1 Last legendary six pieces of equipment box - 11-100 above: x10,000 medals of courage - 101-500 above: x7,000 medals of courage - 501-1000 Above: x5,000 medals of courage - 1001-3000 above: x3,000 medals of courage - 3001-5000 above: x2,000 medals of courage - 5001-10000 above: x1,000 medals of courage - 10001 or less above: x100 medals of courage O Ranking calculation method has changed. - 1-100 users within range is matched with one of the players in the top 100. - Not within the range of 1-100 user is depriving the other party of the rankings when winning the war, a real-time ranking will be ranked according to the points obtained by the outcome. - If the same odds victory, winning the ranking are numbered the same as if the multiplier. O The waiting time for endless war has been deleted. # Doppelganger and legends Advent O You can replace the material necessary for the legendary hero, a hero coming to the Doppelganger. O Doppelganger is employed as a low probability of employment when premiums. O One legendary hero must descend upon should use a real hero, not Doppelganger material. O Added Now Doppelganger, depending on your system, you must choose a hero to legend descended upon the material used. # Bounty hunting O bounty hunting three, four pages have been added. O You can now start with the page that you want to bounty hunting. # Auction O Certification auction has been strengthened. July 1, E-mail authentication and certification must receive a cell phone has been changed to use the auction house, certified phones will be reset every month 1. O registration number of available items in the auction have increased. You can register up to four per person and up to 3000 per server can register the goods. # Stores O New products - New World Legend Box] and [New World Premium Package has been added. O The components of combat packages have changed. Enriched real poultices are deleted, it paid quantities of Hearts and rapid getaways combat has been increased. O novice Premium Package, express box of improving the Absolute, the judge Express box, express box sales of goods of the Savior has been terminated. O The bandage bandages box products that can be purchased 10 000 have been added. O The name of an existing bandage box could purchase a bundle of bandages bandage was changed to 1000. # VIP O real reduction in charging time, increased motivation, most benefits have been deleted. O Rapid battle one days has been increased according to the number of charge cycles VIP level. O The vending equipment drive rapid combat capability has been added. Fight automatically sell equipment at the start of the set type and rating. O VIP maximum level has been extended to up to 10 levels. A VIP experience that has been accumulated up to reflect apply to existing levels. # Improved usability O The entire selection feature has been added to the bag. All equipment can be sold unlocked, or decomposing at a time. O Now the equipment sold is obtained immediately upon payout. O roulette time of the random box has been reduced by half. O You can now cancel the ongoing sub-quests. O the duration of the Guild-mail has been changed to 1 day. O Click the question mark button on a variety of content, you can call the help. # Mine scramble O fight does not come as a result of the mine battle no more mail, you can check the results from the new mine giroksil time. The shelf life of the mine giroksil battle results is seven days. O You can receive compensation from the mine to the mine battle giroksil time. O Mines occupied during one hours and accumulate experience points depending on the level of each hero, combat record batch will be paid upon confirmation. O Name of the mine has been changed to Junior, Intermediate, Advanced and Superior mines. O Intermediate mining costs were up more than navigation. # Guild ago O Guild Master Guild Master and part of Sunday at 10 pm and 6 am Thursday you can join us before o'clock guild. Thursday is aimed at matching participating guilds transition Guild filed before the Guild at 6:00. (If you do not join us, you can not join the guild before.) O Guild filed before participating guilds is the "Guild Wars" special effects to the guild, and it will give people acquire more Orichalcum in all mines. O Every Friday night at 10 pm and Sunday at 10 pm Guild transition proceeds. Guild progress ago period, this former private mining guild is open. The mine can be occupied only war guild, as well as Orichalcum runseuton, the neck tar, Hearts various resources are obtained. O The former guild rank is displayed in the Guild Wars Guild list. O You can check the results of guild members in the guild guild battles former guild information window before proceeding. Challenge # O 5th real challenge one days consumption has changed only 5 times of chaos battle tower. O it consumes 10 times real challenge one days have changed the circuit's top 15 battle chaos. O Changed away once the challenges involved one days bounty hunting battle four times. O The real poultices that were paid in the continuous challenges has been changed to gold. # Others O Graphics Settings LUV A Pink skirt the issue is broken in "and" has been modified. O Fight Results are displayed incorrectly rating seemed a matter of equipment in a window has been fixed. O Fixed an issue that did not output legendary / mythical hero normally employed during the animation employed as Premium employment. O E-mail confirmation when real progress has changed poultices to pay two gold bundle instead. O poultices have been removed from the components of the real-time hot box and leveling up celebration box. O Delete poultices is highly concentrated in the real components of supports novice box and the Platinum Ticket has been increased to six seasons. O motivated by rewards that were paid attendance check poultices have changed a bandage. O GM heroes became more powerful. O Colossus meochaeng became cheaper costs that tar with the Orichalcum exchange neck. O hero book and Mado pension is integrated into the main menu, the hero combining items have been added. O Improved loading speed. O hero this information when loading data loading icon will be displayed.